The objective of this project is to provide an independent surveillance of the health status of hybrid rats maintained in contractor facilities for the nine-year hybrid rat colonies. the Project Officer will select animals to be shipped from the NIA colonies to an independent for health and pathology evaluation from the inventory maintained in the NIA Resource Development Office which effectively samples the range of ages and holding rooms that characterize the colonize.